


In the stillness of the quiet

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling,January:prompts/Smut:“We have to be quiet.”Belle&Robert get freaky in the old library lift while trying to be quiet,
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In the stillness of the quiet

"Come here." Robert said tugging Belle into his arms and hauling her into the old empty library lift.

"What are you doing, you silly man!   
she said as he closed the doors sequestering them inside the lift. 

"Shh." he admonish putting his finger over his mouth.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What? 

“We have to be quiet.” He said backing her up against the wall.

"But no one can hear us in here?   
She replied perplexed.

"No one except the ghosts that haunt the library." he said affectionally kissing her neck. 

"No, we wouldn't want that." she replied more then a little breathless.

"Yes we wouldn't want to incite their anger, the ghost of librarian's past would not approve of the naughty things we do in the quiet." he said playfully nipping on her earlobe. 

"Oh." she wrapped her arms around his neck her fingers racking through his newly cut hair. he growled making his pleasure known. 

"Why did you cut your hair so short?   
She asked looking up at him and tilting her head to the side.

"So you did notice,you haven't said anything." he said with his hands roaming under her ridiculously short skirt.

"Of course I noticed, silly man I just..it's going to take some getting use too." she replied running her fingers through his shot hair.

"But do you think it's too short? he asked his fingers caressing her inner thigh.   
she tilted her head looking up at him with a curious expression.

"Well I can see your face, you can't hide behind that hair anymore." she teased.

"No, no more hiding." he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she giggled.

"Well except for now." She replied softly brushing her lips against his. 

"Yes, now." he said brushing his lips against her nose.

She giggled. "I love how adorable you are when your in the mood." He made a noise and nuzzled against her nose. his relentless fingers roaming in between her legs. touching her though her lacy panties. 

"Oh Belle, your wet! He groaned.

She moaned burying her face against   
his neck.

"I need you, I crave you.like fire in my veins.your in my blood." she uttered pulling him closer. While he trailed soft kisses down her neck.

he smiled. "so wet for me,so needy." 

"don't be such a smug jerk! she said weakly pushing him away he retaliated by feverishly attacking her neck. 

spinning her around her back against his front.he wrapped his arm around her while his other hand slipped under her skirt and inside her panties.

She gasped as he slipped two then three fingers inside her.

"Shh, you have to he very quiet sweet Belle.don't make a sound." He rasp.

"Can you do that for me my little Belle?   
he whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"pull your panties down sweetheart."   
he ordered cupping her though her drenched panties.

Biting on her bottle lip she pulled down her white lacy panties shimming out of them and leaving them to pool at her feet.

"good girl." he murmured feeling her naked and incredibly Wet! Pussy 

Belle moaned and tilted her head back against his shoulder. his Skillful Ministrations making her whole body tremble with excitement. taking advantage of her bared neck he leaned down kissing her throat.nipping her skin with his teeth, inciting low moans of pleasure from her. 

wiggling her ass against his crouch. Feeling his hard bulge.she moaned continuing to grind against him.she could feel his rugged breath on her neck as his fingers drove into her slick pussy and she hummed in approval as his fingers slowly thrusted inside her. she unabashed rode his fingers rocking her hips. moaning loudly.

"Shh, No noise remember." He reminded her. his fingers penetrating her while his other hand grope her breast. she bit back a moan grinding her ass against his erection.

"Robert,stop toying with me and make me come." she pleaded bucking her hips against his nimble fingers. 

"Now what do I have to do to quiet that mouth of yours? He asked huskily.

"Robert! He crushed his mouth over hers silencing her moans as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her quivering pussy.feeling her walls clutch around his fingers as she came.

His tongue slipped inside her mouth muffling her cries of pleasure as she orgasmed.

"turn around." he grunted.

With a coy smile she rubbed up against his rock hard erection making him hiss.   
And she giggled 

"Minx! He uttered. 

"Now now, you have to be quiet."   
She teased him.

Making a growling noise he spun her around and backed her up against the wall. 

breathing heavily he unzipped his pants freeing his throbbing erection. he grabbed her by her waist lifting her leg up onto his hip.ungently rubbing up against her. Roughly thrusting His hard cock into her sopping pussy.grunting as he Fucked her up against the wall! She bit down on her bottom lip muffling her moans of pleasure when he used his thumb to rub at her swollen clit making her come again. he quickly followed after her.ejaculating deep inside her, 

Belle relaxed against him. panting.Robert licked his lips grinning at the sight of her sated expression.

"What? She asked.

"Your beautiful." He replied. 

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.they held each other while Breathing heavily in the library lift.

"We should go." she said untangling herself from him.

He nodded in agreement fixing his tie.

They rearranged their clothing while exchanging looks with each other.

Belle opened the doors to the lift and was about to step out when he suddenly grabbed hold of her hand. pulling her back against the wall.she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her when then they were predictably. interrupted,

They heard A timid voice clear her throat and turn to see Mary Margaret standing there. gawking at them, 

“Hi, I brought the children over..for story time.” She said her voice a bit too high.

“Story time? Belle asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, we talked about This last week.remember you said that I could bring the children by during recess? Mary Margaret explained. 

“Oh, I nearly forgot.Belle said smacking her hand over her head.

“The children are here now? Belle asked.

“Yes their waiting in the children’s corner.” Mary Margaret replied. 

“That’s my cue.” Robert unhappily muttered. 

“What were you guys doing in there? Mary Margaret innocently asked and they shared a look.

“Nothing! Belle hurriedly replied while Robert simply nodded. 

“Ok, Mary Margaret said with a nervous smile. Well, we’ll be in the children’s corner waiting.” 

Belle smiled and nodded.

“Go appease the Malevolent librarian ghosts.” Robert said kissing her head.

She smiled up at him. “Silly man,aren’t you coming? 

“Not Really my scene sweetheart,   
Maybe next time.” He said. 

She turned to leave when he grabbed hold of her arm she looked back at with smiling coyly. “What?

“You should probably put these back on.”   
he said dangling her panties before her with a smug smirk.

Blushing a deep shade of pink she snatched her hastily discarded panties from him.

“Yes that would most certainly scandalize the Librarian ghosts.” She said cheekily.

“Indeed.” He agreed flashing a her naughty grin.

She playfully swatted at his arm.  
“Silly man!

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh where to begin..Rl been so busy. I hardly have time to write anymore. But I still somehow managed to post 5; fics this month! I didn't get nearly as much as I wanted done this month. Next time. Maybe,


End file.
